The proper wear of attire and clothing in an attractive and stylish manner is an important part of personal grooming. Much time and money is spent on preparing the appearance and style of ones clothing. An entire industry has developed full of products and services to fulfill this demand. The appearance of the necktie is an important part of the appearance of one's overall attire. The appearance of the knot used to tie the necktie is an important part of the appearance of the necktie and the overall appearance of one's attire.
As the pace of life continues to accelerate there is an increasing desire to minimize the time required to get dressed and attired in an attractive way and in particular to tie a necktie with an attractive and stylish knot. Therefore a need exists for an apparatus and method which assist in the tying of neckties and the creation of an attractively tied necktie knot, in a minimum amount of time.